It's Not Just Fiction
by FallenAngel Kit
Summary: Enter Toph. Age: Fourteen. Occupation: High School student. Sex: Female. Meet Suicide. Age: Fourteen. Occupation: Gang Leader. Sex: Male. What can happen to people like this? M for swearing.
1. Beginning

Fallen: Insert witty little intellectual thing that makes me seem smarter than you about how I don't own Avatar.T

Aang: which kinda sucks actually

Sokka: ... It does?

Fallen: DUH. It wouldn't of sucked major BALLS all the time and have TOTALLY cheesy pairings that are NOT cute like Kingdom Hearts pairings.

Toph: You're gonna do something stupid now aren't you?

Fallen: Yeah. It involves memory wiping all of you and replacing it with memories of high school. And making Toph be able to use her eyes :P

Toph: YES!

Fallen: -puts on blacked out sunglasses- Hey what's this?

All: -look at it- What?

Fallen: -flashes it- Kay. Begin the random fic I need to think of a name for now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Toph's POV**

I was bored. Very bored. It was strange, actually. Four years since my parents had died, and I still didn't give a damn. Why? Because. They _hated_ me. They were nice enough to my brother and sister, Zuko, and Azula, but to me, they were absolutely _awful_. Mom was extremely nice to Azula. When ever Dad beat her, or Azula was crying, Mom would go over to her, tell her it was all right, and hug her. But, Azula was going to be the CEO to the Eshatara _criminal_ empire. I would wake up in the middle of the night, hearing Azula come in, and hear her say to Dad that the "mission" was done. Whenever she walked in afterwards, she was covered in sweat and blood. Zuko had it even better. Both Mom and Dad loved him. He only had been beaten once, when he protected Azula and Mom from our father's wrath. He was nine. For his eleventh birthday, his father let him get the scar tissue cleaned up. When he came out, me and Azula both jumped out and hugged him. Then our father said the most heartwarming thing he ever said to any of us. He told Zuko,

"It takes a brave man to stand up to his enemies. A braver man can stand up to his friends. But, only the bravest men can stand up to their family." He grinned at Zuko then ruffled his hair. That was the only kind thing he ever said when I was around. But, my life was _hell_. To me it was "Get your ass down here Toph!" "Damn it Toph, you piece of shit, you're fucking useless!" And my Mom was so damn overprotective! If I came home with a cut on my face from a scrap, "Oh dear Toph, did you fall?" "Toph be careful! You're blind!" The best time of my life was when they let me get the eye surgery so I could see. I was eight. When I could see, I was so damn _happy_. But, when I was ten...

**Happy fun flashback time! Toph's POV**

My father was beating me. "You think you're better than me bitch? Cause you have those fucking straight A's? Well, I'll show YOU who's better!" He beat me until I was nearly blind. Again. I crawled over towards the couch. I was so mad. My ten year old fists clenched in rage. I took off my green jacket and threw it down by the fireplace. I curled up on the couch and cried myself to sleep.

In the middle of the night, I was shocked awake. Zuko was shaking me, yelling "Toph we have to go NOW!" I rubbed my eyes and got up, and he wrenched me out of the house. Me, Azula, and Zuko watched as the house burned to the ground. We couldn't save our parents. At the funeral, Zuko and Azula were crying. I was too. That was my favorite jacket.

**End the "happy flashback"**

I sighed. I thought I would be free afterwards. To do my own thing. Nope. I still have to be worried over by Zuko. It sucked. I sighed. I whispered to a non-existent friend. "Life really, really, sucks." I heard a bitter laugh somewhere. I looked over and saw a scrawny boy with brown hair being picked on. I didn't care. His problem. But I watched, interested.

**??'s POV**

I sighed. Why was it, that people picked on me so much. I easily slaughtered every one of them. I wanted, no I NEEDED some damn competition. I wasn't even three when my parents died. But, when I was often tried to adopt. From six to ten, I refused. By twelve I knew curse words. Whenever someone tried, I'd smirk, and say, "Fuck you." They left abruptly. I was rebellious to. I was supposed to wear a uniform. I did. I wore the uniform. After I died the shirt black, put a skull on it, ripped up the jeans till they were faded, and bought my own combat boots. I also wore a skull necklace. I was the "artistic goth" of the school. I could draw really well, really fast. I didn't care at all. I sighed as the three thugs were about to try and take me on. I said in a cold voice, the kind that at every school I had gone to since the orphanage threw me out and I started living on the streets, sent chills down peoples spines. "You new here?" The thugs were surprised. Aang knew what they were thinking. "So this fourteen year old scrawny kid thought he was a badass did he?" I smirked as they started moving toward me.

**Toph's POV**

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard a laugh next to me. I looked to my side and saw a mexican kid with a wolf tail with baggy clothes grinning at the scene. He looked at me, shook his head, and said, "They don't know who they're messing with." I looked confused. "What do you mean?" He jerked his head toward the kid. "See him? His name's Suicide. He's vicious, and controls all the gangs in the city. He made them stop hurting everyone, and stealing. He's the badass of the street. Watch this." I looked back, and saw that thugs had stopped moving. About twelve knives were embedded in trees that, if they had moved a centimeter over, would've cut the trios throats. They looked at the boy. He smirked. "I don't miss." His voice sent shivers down my spine. His eyes were blood red, which freaked me out. The boy next to me laughed at my look. "Don't worry, he wears contacts." I looked at him. "What's your name." He sighed, and told me. "Aqua." I rolled my eyes. "Not street name, REAL name. Genius." He grinned and said, "Sokka." I asked, "Are you mexican?" He glared. "No!" I smirked. "African?" he gave me a death glare. "No!"

"Black?"

"Same as African moron!"

"White?"

"NO!"

"I figured it out!"

"... What am I?"

"Asian!"

"NO CHANCE IN HELL! I'm Native American idiot!"

"Okay Blackbull."

"Oh god..."

**Suicide's POV**

I smirked at them. "Want me to throw some more?" They shook their heads, shaking. "N-n-n-no sir!" I gave them an evil, sadistic grin. "You sure?" They nodded. Then ran like hell. I sighed. I walked back to where I lived. Some policemen came. I growled. "What is it?" The two men sighed. "Look kid, we don't care if you run the streets, you have to go to school." Four teens popped up. A girl with a deadpanned voice said, "That a fact mate?" As my gang and I looked at them, we knew what they were thinking. They looked at us. They gulped. They had heard of us. They were thinking like this:

The fourteen year old had supposedly raised a gang that was called the Assassins. But few believed it. Few so-called _civilized _people anyway. But there the Assassins were. Twelve people between the ages of fourteen and seventeen. All went to high school though. Except for the leader. "Suicide". Only street people knew why he was called that. Because it was _suicide_ to go near him. The Assassins were deadly.

I smirked. "Would you like to be introduced?" They nodded shakily. I pointed at the glum girl. She had black hair, and was dressed in all black. She also had a claw like device on her arm. "That's Gothica. She enjoys throwing things with that claw. like needles." I pointed to a girl near Gothica, who was quite happy. "That's Tyvin. She's a trapeze artist. She'll kick your ass, but she'll do it in _style_." Tyvin grinned. "Awwwwwwwwwww thanks Suicide-san!" I grinned. "You're welcome Tyvin."

I pointed at a black haired girl wearing a tight white shirt that looked very nice. She ruined the look with a pair of ripped jeans, and three earrings in one ear. Everyone ON the streets thought she was the best looking girl in the world. Except for the Assassins. They were a team, a family. I pointed at her. "That's Healer. She'll heal you, beat you up with her ice-cold knives, heal you, then repeat." The policemen looked at her. She smirked. I pointed to a black haired boy that they'd never seen before. "He's new. His name's Shinigami. He's like a fuckin' death god. He'll fuck you up so bad you can't move for a month or seven." The boy's black hoodie that said "Thinkin of Suicide? Yes I am."It was a joke between the Assassins. He had a pair of ripped jeans and black gloves on. His lipstick was a murky green, and was complimented by gray eyeshadow. He smirked, and pulled out a kunai and began to clean his fingernails.

I smirked. The Assassins and me could tell what the policemen were thinking. "These kids are fucking insane!" I pointed at another girl, with brown hair. "That's Kyoshi. She'll kick your ass with her fans." The policemen laughed, then abruptly stopped as they saw her fans. Black handle, and when opened, points as sharp as swords and made of grim steel.

I said. "I'm fourteen, like Shinigami. Kyoshi's fifteen, Healer's fifteen, Gothica's sixteen, and Tyvin is sixteen as well. Gothica and Tyvin are "together", Healer, me, and Shinigami are single, and Kyoshi and Aq-" I stopped, and looked around. "Where the fuck is Aqua?" Healer rolled her eyes. "He followed you to watch you fuck up those thugs." The policemen shuddered, either at our language, or our weapons.

I had twenty knives around my waste, Tyvin was clean. Gothica had around five hundred needles stored in her claw, Healer had her knives, Kyoshi had her fans. But, Shinigami was probably what they were scared of. Or our language. Shinigami had kunai, a slim sword, a pistol, around fifty shuriken in his belt pouch, and a knife in his hair. That made someone want to piss their pants. He was about as badass as me. I was more, cause I had every gang in the city under control. I cursed as I heard where Aqua was. "Damn it, now we gotta find that mother fucker!" The policemen shuddered, but said, "You're still going to go to the local high school." I rolled my eyes, and said, "Yeah sure, what the hell."

**Toph's POV**

I was amazed as five kids came up to the bench. There was that "Suicide" kid, and four others. The black haired boy yelled at Sokka, "Oy! Aqua! Get your ass over here, we gotta go to sleep, as tomorrow we're ALL going to fuckin' school!" I liked these guys. They looked awesome. Sokka got up and left. He turned around and said, "Sorry Toph, gotta go!" I smirked and yelled back, "Okay, see ya Blackbull!" His eye twitched and he yelled back "Fuck you!" The five kids snickered. The black haired one in the coat that looked like it was Ichigo's ban kai coat said, "Blackbull? wow, Aqua, just... WOW." Sokka's eye twitched. "Fuck off Shinigami." I waved at them. Sokka yelled, "Hey, wanna walk with us tomorrow?" I yelled back, "Sure! Meet me at my house! You have the address!" I snickered as everybody started taunting him, and a girl slapped him. Tomorrow was gonna be interesting.

The Next Day...

**Suicide's POV**

As we walked toward that girl's house I heard Gothica sigh. "Dammit Shinigami, you brought almost ALL your weapons?" Shinigami nodded. "Yeah, I just couldn't bring my sword." Everyone besides me sighed. I was glad. I would need SOME protection, as Healer's motherly instinct kicked in, and only Shinigami snuck his weapons through her. I rang the doorbell. A eighteen year old boy opened the door. His mouth opened and closed several times before saying, "What is it?"

**Zuko's POV**

Who were these kids? I wondered, looking at them. I nearly fainted as the lead one, who had brown hair, said, "We're here to walk to school with Toph." I gabbled something out, then nearly slammed the door on them. But, the black haired boy stuck out his hand, and stopped the door. I was amazed. Nobody could be that strong. He said coldly, "You will let me through this door to get Toph, or so help me, I will break this fucking door down, shove it up your ass, and tell Toph that I thought it would help with the other twenty sticks already there." I gulped. I heard the girl who was hanging on to the goth girl yell, "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh good one Reaper!" I let him through. He practically raided the house until he found Toph's room. I smirked, waiting for his pain. But none came. He walked out with Toph, and she was fully dressed. He smirked at my open mouthed expression. "We'll be going now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Che. My first actual Avatar fic. Of course, I couldn't make it NORMAL. Normal is DUMB. Read and Review. Flame if needed. Constructive criticism welcome. I wait eagerly to see if F/R can create a REALLY damn good insult.

* * *


	2. The Walk

**Hey again. Someone reported a story of mine, so I couldn't update. Sorry. I know y'all been wondering who Shinigami/Reaper is. I got a PM saying that he was Zuko. I fell off my chair laughing. I mean, Shinigami THREATENED Zuko. So here it is:**

**Shinigami is an OC. A very GOOD OC. He fits in pretty well with the cast too. Just for the record, here's who everyone is:**

**Gothica: Mai.  
Tyvin: Ty Lee.  
Healer: Katara. (That's pretty obvious.)  
Aqua: Sokka.  
Kyoshi: Suki. (I'm lazy aren't I?)  
Suicide: ?? (It's pretty, ya know, OBVIOUS...)**

**That's who everyone is. Oh, and I've decided to write in Toph's POV more. You must have noticed last chapter that it seemed more like Toph then Suicide a bit. I kept typing "he" too, like Toph was talking.**

* * *

Toph's POV

I was sleeping soundly, dreaming about something I couldn't remember. It was about a sword, a scar, and a battle. But, it didn't matter anymore. I was rudely awoken by a knock on the door. I pulled my pillow over my head.

A voice called out, "Toph, get up!" I didn't say anything. I heard a sigh and smirked. It was probably Zuko, and he always sighed before he walked away. The door opened. I was surprised, but I thought, _"Heh. Zuko must've finally grown some balls. Doesn't matter. I'll get up later." _

I heard a male voice say,

"Toph, get up. And I mean _now._" I froze. That wasn't Zuko. Zuko didn't sound bad-ass at all when he talked. This guy... He talked like he had killed millions.

I couldn't reply. I just got up. I looked at the person who was talking. It was a boy, about fourteen, and he had violet eyes. His black hair was spiked everywhere, and he had on a coat that made him look like Neo, that freaky dude from the Matrix. I got dressed pretty quickly. After he left the room of course.

I came downstairs, and saw Sokka standing outside, while Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the Matrix dude with me. He said resentfully, "You get up quickly for a guy you don't even _know_. But I spend like thirty minutes? That is _so _unfair!"

I smirked. "He's WAY more bad-ass than you. I think that fuckin' qualifies." He winced at my language. "Toph, you shouldn't curse." A boy wearing a black coat with a hood pulled up had a deathly smile on his face. The cloak covered his eyes, and he had on a pair of black gloves. He said, "Why not? You don't own her. She can do whatever she wants." His voice sent shivers running down my spine. We walked through the door, and Zuko closed it, but not before yelling at me, "Have fun!" I rolled my eyes, and yelled back, "No way in hell!"

I looked at Sokka. "Hey Sitting Bull!"(1) He twitched. "Wha-?? Don't make fun of my heritage!" I grinned. "I'll do whatever I fucking want, so I'll call ya fucking Sitting Bull till I decide not to."

He growled. "Don't call me that!" I grinned. "Tipo apesadumbrado. Yo no habla inglés. Español por favor." Sokka looked at me. "What the fuck?! What does that mean?!" The boy in the coat said, in the same chilly voice, "She said 'Sorry dude. I don't speak english. Spanish please." Sokka yelled, "I'M NOT FUCKIN' MEXICAN!!" I smirked. "¿Qué usted dijo? Le dije, Yo no habla inglés!" A girl who looked a bit like Sokka sighed. Then she said, "Let's just walk to school, okay?" I nodded. "Sí. El caminar a la escuela sería bueno ahora. La sentada Bull está loca." Sokka sighed. "Let's just go..."

Fifteen Minutes later...

Sokka groaned. "I swear to god, this will forever be known as 'The Walk'." Everyone looked at him. I tilted my head slighty to the side. "¿Por qué?" The girl rolled her eyes. "Honestly, that's getting old now." I rolled my eyes and said, "Discrepo, oh hermana del boletín que se sienta." The freaky boy with the cold voice said before Sokka could ask what I said, "I disagree, oh sister of Sitting Bull."

Sokka twitched. But before he could open his mouth, we were there. There was a security guard in the front of the school. He looked at us and said to the cloaked boy, "Take off the coat." The boy grinned evilly, and said, "All right." He pulled it off, and quite a few people were freaked. He had purple tattoos swirling around his arms, going all the way around and ending in an arrow on the top of his hand. There was one on his forehead that obviously went down his back, because you could see a bit on his neck.

He looked at the guard and said, "Now what?" The guard gulped and said, "Now y-y-you go th-th-through the metal detector." Everyone except me snickered. I couldn't get the joke. I looked at the girl who was Sokka's sister. I whispered, "What's so funny Sitting Bull's sister?" She waved me off. "The name is Healer, and you'll see."

Everybody in the group walked through smoothly. But when the Matrix dude went through it went off. The security guard went up to him quickly. He went over him with a mini-metal detector. It beeped at his jacket. The man looked at him and said, "Take off your jacket." The boy smirked and did. The security guard gulped. I gaped, like everyone except Sokka and his friends and sister. Under the jacket were two Uzis, a pistol, a knife, a switchblade, a bomb, and three grenades. The security guard said, "I'll just take those." he reached for them, and the boy grabbed his hand, flipped it over, and flipped the MAN over. Then he said, "Sure. When hell has a couple ice rinks." Then the group walked inside. I sweatdropped. This was gonna be an interesting day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**1: I don't own that joke. Wolvenfire86 does. **


End file.
